We're Just So Alike
by Anernerk
Summary: Bianca's not used to being with someone as headstrong as Adam. Adam's not used to making girl's cry.


**Just a cute Badam oneshot. Please review, I'll love you forever. -Anernerk**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Clare, Eli, Jake, Ali, Katie, Drew, Bianca, and Adam decided to go to Jake's cabin for a weekend. Everyone's sitting by the fire. Bianca and Adam had gone for a walk together.<p>

"Whatever Adam, just leave me the **** alone," Bianca says as she walks up to the cabin and slams the door behind her.

Adam groans and walks up to the fire running his hands through his hair.

"Everything okay man," Jake asks.

"Ugh you know," Adam grumbles. Clare looks at Ali and Katie who nod.

"Where are you guys going," Drew asks when the three stand up.

"To go check on Bianca and make sure she's okay," Ali tells him.

"Not that we're against you or anything Adam, it's just girl code," Clare quickly explains to her friend.

He nods and the girls walk to the cabin.

The girls walk into the room to see Bianca curled up on the bed facing the wall.

"Bee are you okay," Katie asks sitting down on the bed.

"I'm fine," She whispers.

"Bee what happened," Clare asks rubbing the brunette's back.

"It's nothing guys really, thanks for checking on my though," She sniffles.

The girls return back to the fire. "She's crying," Ali says as she sits down next to Jake.

"Are you sure? I don't think I've ever seen Bianca cry, over anything," Eli says taken back.

"Yeah we're sure. She was crying," Katie says sadly snuggling up to Drew.

Adam sighs heavily. "Way to make me feel like an *** guys," He groans.

"Well we're not lying, she's really upset," Clare snaps a little.

Adam looks at her. "You should go talk to her man," Eli encourages.

Adam sighs but stands up. He walks away to the cabin.

He opens the door to see Bianca in the same position she was when the girls went to check on her.

He walks over and lays down next to her, wrapping his arm around her and snuggling into her neck.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk," He says softly. "I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. It's none of my business. I know you don't like to talk about your family."

Bianca puts her hand on his and snuggles into him.

"Am I forgiven," Adam asks. Bianca turns in his arms to face him. A few tears are still lingering on her cheeks.

He wipes them away with his thumb. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have freaked out on you either. I don't mean to be so headstrong all the time," She whispers.

"I think the problem is we're both a little headstrong sometimes," Adam chuckles.

"We're too much alike. I'm not used to being with someone who can keep up with me," She confesses.

"I don't know about that, I mean Drew can be pretty headstrong too," Adam says.

"Please, Drew may act like he's in charge but I always got my way and I'm sure it's the same with Katie," She chuckles. "I'm not used to letting someone else wear the pants in the relationship."

"Oh so you let me wear the pants," Adam asks amused.

"No I don't want you too, you kind of just do. You never let me off too easy," She says playing with the collar of his shirt.

"But I guess I don't mind too much. I kind of like that you can take what I dish out and throw it back at me."

"Yeah I think it defiantly keeps us interesting," Adam agrees. Bianca sighs a little annoyed.

"You're the only guy I've ever cried in front of and that makes me mad," She says.

"Why because it shows me you're human," He asks with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes. "No because I hate being vulnerable. You're the only person who can make me feel like that," She says softly. "And that frustrates me."

Adam smiles at her. "You make me feel vulnerable too you know."

"Good," Bianca says with a smirk. Adam rolls his eyes.

"Is everyone still by the fire," She asks. Adam nods.

"You want to go out there," He asks.

Bianca nods and Adam stands up the same time as her.

"Are those my sweatpants," He asks looking at the ones currently on her body.

"I was cold," She says flashing him a smile. He shakes his head and hold out his hand which she happily takes.

"You have to admit they look good on me," She giggles.

"I won't deny it," He says leaning down to kiss her.

"Well look who decided to join us," Jake says with a smile.

"Just in time, Clare brought out the marshmallows," Eli tells them with a childish grin.

Adam sits down on a chair next to Clare, pulling Bianca down on his lap.

"Will you roast me a marshmallow," She asks leaning into him.

"Sure," He says kissing her head and grabbing a marshmallow stick from Jake.


End file.
